


顿珍汉之宴

by sparklingtherapy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 9





	顿珍汉之宴

顿珍汉之宴

  
  
和文俊辉是在日本认识的。起初只是有一段时间全圆佑迷上了吃甜品，这不是什么问题，他是一个男人，这也不是什么问题，可是他在日本，这就是问题。就像女性不会独自去拉面店一样，男性去甜品店也会被人侧目。全圆佑作为一个韩国人，自然觉得这种事情简直莫名其妙，可他既做不到彻底无视别人的目光，也做不到因为这种无聊的理由放弃草莓芝士蛋糕。当他痛苦万分地抱怨这件事情的时候洪知秀突然说：“你找个伴不就行了？”  
  
根据已经是日本生活二年生的洪知秀所说，这种办法叫“以毒攻毒”。一个男人去甜品店不行，那就干脆两个男人去。这个就和搞笑堆过了头就会变成无趣有异曲同工之妙，别人觉得你怪，你就干脆变得更怪，怪上加怪，这样别人反而会觉得不好意思。洪知秀甚至还建议全圆佑发起一个“真男人也要吃香草冰激凌”集会，怪超过某个数量级，就能成为艺术。全圆佑虽然和洪知秀相处还不到一年，也知道对这哥哥的话只能听三分之一，有时候酌情能听一半。  
  
话题最后还是绕到看上去最有可行性的“找个伴”（当然是一个）上面。全圆佑说：“难道哥有潜在的对象？”  
  
“单纯说喜欢这样的男人的话，有。”洪知秀戴着眼镜在看电脑，“但是对方是不是也像我们小圆佑一样这么敏感，我就不知道了。”  
  
全圆佑简直怀疑洪知秀今天吃了火药，事事和他对着来。  
  
“好吧，”全圆佑强压着心里的不快说，“那哥说的那个喜欢吃甜品的是谁？”  
  
“俊辉，文俊辉。”洪知秀是用日语的发音说的，全圆佑有些惊讶：“不是韩国人？”  
  
“这里可是日本，我们是留学生。”  
  
“这名字也不像是日本人。”  
  
“是中国人啊，”洪知秀受不了一样地敲键盘，噼里啪啦地响，“你不知道？”  
  
“拜托，哥，我来了这才一年都不到，除了韩国人也不认识别的人啊。”  
  
“那你铁定不知道我们‘3J美男’，”洪知秀得意洋洋地说，下巴高高昂起，“在这片还挺有名的。”  
  
“‘3J’？”  
  
“俊辉的俊，我的Joshua, 还有净汉的净。”洪知秀说，“合称‘3J’。”  
  
全圆佑“哦”了一声：“那我也可以啊？你看，我不是全（jeon）圆佑嘛。”  
  
前脚刚进来的尹净汉立马说：“那我就退出3J。”  
  
“哥也觉得美貌上比不过我？”  
  
“是我不想与你为伍。”  
  
一旁的洪知秀爆发出今天最爽朗的笑声。  
  
问洪知秀要文俊辉的line的时候全圆佑才看见他们甚至有个3J美男群，心里着实无语了一阵。他问尹净汉有没有文俊辉的照片，得到的回复是：“美人要亲眼看了才知道比照片更好，这也是美男的标准。”全圆佑疑心他是在影射自己在韩国当过平面模特的事情。  
  
那个line号在他的备忘录里躺了几天，一直到下一周全圆佑才想起来这回事。他不是没看出洪知秀和尹净汉有些僵硬的牵线搭桥的意愿，但因为被两个哥哥坑得都有些心理阴影了，他对他们的怀疑已经不能控制。又因为“3J”，全圆佑总是潜意识里把文俊辉也划为另外2J的同类。全圆佑是喜欢男人，然而也不是单纯的颜控，不管多严重的外貌协会到了洪知秀和尹净汉这两个心狠手辣的人手里，不出三个月就得患上美男子PTSD。全圆佑心理强健，仍然没有放弃对美貌的追求，不过像2J这样的就算了。  
  
第二次是从金珉奎嘴里听见文俊辉这个名字的。金珉奎是全圆佑的直系学弟，全圆佑来读研究生，金珉奎来交换，两个人本来在韩国就认识，过来了关系就更好。顺带一提，两个人真的只是朋友，全圆佑自己说：和金珉奎谈恋爱会感觉在祸害未成年，还是算了。  
  
而金珉奎和文俊辉的认识中间又隔着一个徐明浩。徐明浩也是来交流的，未来研究方向和文俊辉一样，都是中国文学，所以关系很好。金珉奎不知道怎么的和徐明浩聊上的，全圆佑曾经旁听过两人的午饭时间，感叹世界上怎么会有如此磕绊又让人感动的日语对话。徐明浩经常和金珉奎说文俊辉的事，金珉奎从徐明浩那里听来，又倒给全圆佑。  
  
全圆佑犹豫半天，还是没问金珉奎要文俊辉的照片，毕竟“美人要亲眼去看”，他愿意给自己留个念想。性格一眼看不出来，外貌还是可以的，再说尹净汉目光挑剔，连自己都要嘲讽两句，文俊辉能被认可，说明至少下限不低。他旁敲侧击地询问文俊辉的性格，金珉奎睁着懵懂的大眼睛：“明浩说哥挺有趣的。”  
  
全圆佑回研究所的路上一直在咀嚼这句“挺有趣的”。这句话既可以理解成为风趣幽默，又可以理解成为牙尖嘴利，取决于评价人的性格。他知道金珉奎只是在原样复述徐明浩的话，可是他不了解徐明浩，这事情就变得暧昧起来。他回去沉思良久，脸上表情严肃到洪知秀都没和他多开玩笑，最后还是决定试试看。  
  
文俊辉倒是很快通过了他的好友请求，还率先给他发了个打招呼的贴纸。全圆佑心想至少这个开头说明就算对方性格恶劣，也恶劣不过尹净汉，心里放心一大半。就在他还在思考是也发个贴纸走俏皮路线，还是中规中矩地来一句你好初次见面的时候，文俊辉那里却又出来了三个小点，说明对方在打字。全圆佑一愣，很快一句韩语就过来了：“你好。”  
  
全圆佑问：“你会说韩语？”  
  
文俊辉又发了个点头的猫猫贴纸，全圆佑心想他真喜欢贴纸：“我大学是研究韩国文学的，写还可以口语就稍微有点kkkk。”  
  
“这样这样，”全圆佑回复，“那以后我们也可以用韩语交流的吧？”  
  
“我看不懂的时候就换成日语吧，只是不要是英语。”  
  
文俊辉也没问他加自己的原因，全圆佑觉得可能是因为洪知秀和尹净汉在他面前提到过自己。他没有操之过急，最近课业繁忙，这些事情得先放到后边排排。两个人就这么互相在对方的通讯录里躺着，有一天文俊辉问全圆佑要ins账号，全圆佑给了，之后每次发照片文俊辉总是及时点赞。  
  
他拿这件事和洪知秀炫耀，尹净汉在旁边冷冷地说：“俊辉出了名的点赞机器。”  
  
“不要打击圆佑自信心。”洪知秀这么温柔地说话总会吊起全圆佑的警惕，“让他开心就好了。”  
  
加了大概快一个月全圆佑才想起来自己当时加文俊辉的目的，正巧那天下午没课，他随便发了一条信息给文俊辉：“下午要不要一起去吃甜品？”  
  
文俊辉回了个疑惑的猫猫贴纸：“有什么事吗？”  
  
全圆佑咬着嘴唇打字：“没事不能一起去吃甜品吗？”  
  
“也可以。”文俊辉突然就松口了，“我还没见过圆佑呢，听Joshua说也是个帅哥。”  
  
既然别人已经觉得他是个帅哥，那全圆佑也说不出什么“因为一个人去吃甜品很尴尬”，挑了半天回了个耍帅的贴纸。他们约了时间，文俊辉课一直上到晚上，所以约在九点半，权当夜宵。全圆佑莫名其妙紧张了一个下午，课也听不进去，被叫了好几次。  
  
他一下课晚饭都顾不上吃就冲回租的房子，尹净汉懒懒地躺在沙发上做面膜，被他吓得差点弹起来：“全圆佑你脑子有问题？”  
  
“哥帮我搭套衣服。”  
  
“我来我来！”突然从房间里冲出一个洪知秀，顺手就把手里抱着的switch扔到了尹净汉怀里。全圆佑看尹净汉那一脸猝不及防又怒不可遏的表情就知道洪知秀肯定又在玩分手厨房，他来的第一晚他们正在玩双人模式，头跟头凑在一起，过了一会儿洪知秀突然扔下手柄，兴高采烈地拿抱枕打尹净汉，一边打还一边快乐地尖叫：“我们分手了！”害得他以为碰到了一对情侣，心里惊疑不定了好一阵。  
  
洪知秀殷勤地帮全圆佑从他那一柜子除了黑色衬衫还是黑色衬衫的衣服堆里挑了一条黑色衬衫和一条灰绿色的裤子，硬是把优衣库的免洗和GU的直筒裤吹成了什么“男友风”，还热烈地把自己的一件长风衣借给全圆佑，说“这样又酷又奶”，真不知道都哪里学来的乱七八糟形容词。  
  
全圆佑被洪知秀折腾完走出房间，尹净汉冷着脸瞪着switch，左右手动得飞快。全圆佑观赏着他和洪知秀先是右手再是左手的缓慢交接过程，心里想直男怎么就能这么毫无芥蒂。  
  
尹净汉把switch又还给洪知秀，自己上上下下打量了全圆佑一遍，招手说：“过来。”  
  
见全圆佑愣在原地不动，他皱着眉说：“过来，给你来根领带，你这样像刚下班的工程师。”  
  
尹净汉衣柜比洪知秀的好一些，门类清晰，就是领带特别多。他弯着腰检视着自己的藏品：“你今天出去干吗，约会？”  
  
“哥，我还能去干吗。”  
  
尹净汉挑剔地看了一眼他的裤子，抖出一根波点的：“这条还行。”  
  
他又说：“洪知秀真是你的衣柜救星。”全圆佑明白这是一种隐晦的夸奖。  
  
全圆佑想打温莎结，尹净汉嘴碎地说这样出去约会太正式。全圆佑说别的我打不来，尹净汉就自己上手给他打。他一边打一边问：“今天出去和谁？”  
  
“文俊辉。”  
  
尹净汉手一僵，全圆佑敏锐地察觉到：“怎么了？”  
  
尹净汉小事恶劣，大是大非还是分得清的：“我事先和你说好，我们不保证文俊辉也是弯的。”  
  
全圆佑兴致消减大半：“那知秀哥怎么一回事——我看他那个劲头……”  
  
尹净汉干咳一声，知道在这里撒谎之后有的好麻烦，只能把洪知秀卖了：“是这样的，俊辉他在找个室友。”  
  
“可我现在和你们住着呢。”  
  
尹净汉耸了耸肩，摆了个“没办法”的表情：“知秀想把你弄出去。”  
  
就算是心理强健如全圆佑也不免受伤，声音也提高了：“受不了我为什么不早说？”  
  
“哎哟，”尹净汉轻轻摸他头，虽然这景象看上去有些滑稽，“我们圆佑难过了？但是俊辉人很好，而且我们也不是受不了你。”  
  
“那是什么原因？”  
  
“你跟我们住着不觉得难受？”  
  
全圆佑心说除开你们让我天天下六楼拿外卖之外都挺好的，尹净汉趁热打铁：“天天看着我们又下不了手，不如去试试文俊辉。”  
  
全圆佑故意气他，抓着尹净汉的手腕：“你知道我真下不了手？”  
  
尹净汉冷笑一声，全圆佑肩膀一缩，自己逃了。  
  
文俊辉住在新宿，带他去吃了新宿有名的甜品店。全圆佑看得出文俊辉在打量他的生活习惯，毕竟他也在打量文俊辉。两个人各自心怀鬼胎，这一顿甜品吃得味同嚼蜡，尹净汉估计是和洪知秀通过气了，洪知秀那近乎癫狂的不正常热情状态一直持续到他回来：“圆佑啊，俊辉怎么样？”  
  
“挺好看的。”全圆佑只说了这四个字。  
  
“就这些？”尹净汉不满地从杂志后面探出头，“第一次约会就这么点感想？”  
  
全圆佑高冷地给了他们一个饱满的后脑勺。  
  
都不用等他再做什么行动，文俊辉那里身体力行地表达了对他的满意。他们在line上的聊天越来越多也越来越长，很多时候文俊辉都假装不经意地引进一些生活话题，不断地反复试探两个人的生活习惯是否合拍。全圆佑对这种行为不反感，况且他对文俊辉有兴趣，于是每次都诚实以对。一个月后洪知秀又一次询问近况：“最近和俊辉怎么样？”  
  
全圆佑想了半天：“我们生活习惯的确很合拍。”  
  
这句话被洪知秀强行曲解成“两个人快住一起了”，当天晚上就和尹净汉开了一桶啤酒庆祝。  
  
全圆佑拎着三天就要新买一次的大盒牛奶受伤地说：“我搬出去是这么值得高兴的事情吗？”  
  
尹净汉塞给他一杯啤酒：“庆祝你即将脱离单身！”  
  
虽然很想骂人，但这是一句好话，所以全圆佑也就听了祝酒词，仰头干掉了。  
  
洪知秀又给他灌了几杯才问：“你不想和他住一起？”  
  
“不是很想。”  
  
尹净汉用看神经病的眼神看着他：“你到底喜不喜欢好看的男人？”  
  
“我喜欢好看性格又好的人——我知道这就是文俊辉，但是这和我不想和他一起住不冲突。”  
  
“怎么才几杯就醉得话都不会说了。”  
  
“他把我当室友，我把他当男友的生活不想再来第二次了。”  
  
洪知秀和尹净汉因为“第二次”这个词交换了一个悚然的眼神，全圆佑气急败坏地说：“和你们没关系。”  
  
结果文俊辉突然停止了行动。洪知秀一直信誓旦旦地说因为他在找房子，还和尹净汉开了盘无伤大雅的小赌局，然而全圆佑没办法这么乐观。他甚至开始回看两个人的聊天记录，试图找到自己让文俊辉退缩的蛛丝马迹，他前前后后看了三遍，都没品味出自己哪里说错话了。他等了快一周，文俊辉新的联络也没来，这种时候只能寻求场外援助了，全圆佑开始认真思考自己该让谁伸出援手。  
  
最后只能去问徐明浩，目的是为了让徐明浩去问文俊辉。而为了问徐明浩一定要经过金珉奎，毕竟全圆佑没这个精力再和徐明浩去套近乎。然而如何和金珉奎解释这件事情又成了大难题，全圆佑不愿说得直白：我心动对象最近突然放置我你去问问你朋友到底怎么回事，这于他的形象有损；又不知道该怎么委婉，就算金珉奎能够答应帮他原样转达，多半还没到文俊辉那儿。在徐明浩手里就该坏事。虽然徐明浩和金珉奎玩的时候都智商不太高的样子，但他也和文俊辉玩，全圆佑直觉这是个骨子里精明的人。骗金珉奎不是什么大事，怎么得体又不让人起疑地绕过徐明浩，才是全圆佑的首要问题。  
  
结果还没等他想出办法来，他和文俊辉就真的搬到一起去了。  
  
文俊辉住在新宿一个类似于酒店式公寓的地方，单人间，一层楼一个厨房。那边很受中国人留学生的欢迎，全圆佑和洪知秀尹净汉合租的地方则在韩国区周围，反倒是徐明浩不知道为什么住得离他们很近，就在两条街之外。徐明浩喜欢喝红酒，文俊辉有时候叫他过去开party，徐明浩多半会捎上金珉奎，大概十次里两三次，金珉奎会记起学长全圆佑。虽然也没去几次，也足够全圆佑记住从庞大的新宿站到文俊辉家最近的路线了。  
  
那天晚上三点半的时候金珉奎突然打电话给全圆佑，全圆佑睡得太沉，金珉奎万般无奈，只好打了他们的座机。尹净汉形容那时候的自己：“脑浆都被煮开了。”不愧是研究修辞学的。  
  
座机叫起了尹净汉，尹净汉冲进客厅的声音叫醒了洪知秀，两个人合力踹门的声音叫醒了全圆佑。那声音让他以为着火了，打开门才发现是面目狰狞的2J美男，其中一个对他说：“你好学弟金珉奎的电话。”  
  
全圆佑也一肚子火，接起电话还没来得及骂金珉奎，对面像是在说rap一样地高速说了一大串，全圆佑只听见了：“中国人、死者、身份……”他不得不大声吼叫才让金珉奎以正常的语速说话。结果金珉奎一字一顿地说：“哥，不好了，留学生群里都在说，新宿那边，好像是凶杀案，死者是个中国人，快一周前突然就联系不上了。现在也没办法定性，刚刚报警，不知道是偶发事件还是蓄谋，明浩也刚给我发信息，问我知不知道俊辉哥去哪儿了，他说他也大概五天没联系上他了。”  
  
不知道是因为金珉奎说得太大声还是因为中途全圆佑就不知不觉地放下了话筒，等到他回过神来的时候尹净汉和洪知秀都呆愣地看着他，他们三个人面面相觑，一个诡异的三角形。最后是尹净汉最先回过神来，啪嗒一下挂掉电话，狠狠抽了全圆佑肩膀一下：“怎么还站着？换衣服出门啊！”  
  
洪知秀有一辆摩托车，他本人因为刚刚起得太急有些低血压，尹净汉利落地换了一身机车服，在全圆佑慌乱地去找自己的外套之前冲进了洪知秀的房间，精准地从床头边倒数第二个抽屉的左边角落摸出了钥匙。全圆佑说“我们去去就回”的时候洪知秀还在大喊：“头盔！”  
  
他们只花了不到一分钟就从六楼到了一楼，尹净汉去开车，全圆佑呆在原地，金珉奎还在不断和他发消息，都是留学生群的消息转发，也不知道是真是假。  
  
“妈的，这风真冷。”尹净汉咬着牙关说，风刮得全圆佑脸都僵了，还要催尹净汉快一点，再快一点。  
  
“你也担心点我们的命！”尹净汉大声怒吼，“再快我就要成无头骑士了！”  
  
屏幕又亮了，全圆佑点开消息，心一下子冷了下去。  
  
金珉奎说：“哥，确认了，是在俊辉哥住的那幢楼。”  
  
尹净汉还在安慰他：“那里中国人多了去了……算了，我不是这个意思。你再抓紧一点。”  
  
全圆佑紧紧抱着尹净汉的腰，引擎爆发出挣扎一般的嘶吼声，转弯的时候两个人几乎要擦着地面。  
  
“我们现在去会不会也没用？”尹净汉突然说，“既然真的是那幢楼……应该已经封锁了，要调查啊。”  
  
全圆佑反而冷静地说：“可以从隔壁那幢进去，中间有通道。”  
  
“试试看吧，也不可能不去。”  
  
文俊辉家楼下安静得有些诡异，没有警察，也没有警戒线。尹净汉故意要缓和气氛：“珉奎只会吓人。”声音紧得发干。两个人像是要去杀人一样从后门溜进去，轻手轻脚地顺着逃生楼梯跑到文俊辉的楼层。  
  
“好消息是这里没有警戒线。”尹净汉小声说。  
  
“坏消息是文俊辉不开门。”全圆佑阴沉着脸。他们只敢一直按门铃，毕竟这都能算非法入侵，可能会严重到被遣返。尹净汉皱着眉头左右看了看，突然去翻垃圾桶。  
  
“你暂时可以安心。”尹净汉听上去放松了一半。全圆佑看见他滑稽地从垃圾桶里探出一半身体，面无表情地举着一个外卖盒子：“他昨天还在点外卖。”  
  
“也有可能是凶手点的。”全圆佑缜密地分析，“为了拖延被发现的时间。”  
  
“你是不是最近岛田庄司看多了。”  
  
“这个更像有栖川有栖的风格。”  
  
“你给我适可而止一点。”尹净汉忍无可忍地说，“我现在建议我们先回去，明天——也不是明天了，今天白天你去找明浩，中国人的留学生圈子肯定比我们消息灵通。”  
  
全圆佑的手指还在一直按着门铃，僵硬到他要用另一只手把这只手指拽下来。尹净汉抱着双臂看着他，一副“我随便你”的样子。全圆佑盯着面前的门，他突然有些害怕这扇门背后的东西。他性格慢悠悠的，到现在也说不上完全地喜欢上了文俊辉，但就算只是朋友，文俊辉也是一个有趣的人，绝没有人会觉得“他死了也无所谓”，尹净汉和洪知秀肯定也这么想，不然也不会大半夜冲过来。  
  
“俊辉……”全圆佑咕哝了一句，听上去就像喉咙滚了一下。  
  
他们刚准备离开的时候尹净汉突然抓住了全圆佑的肩膀，痛得他“嘶”了一声。尹净汉歪着头说：“你听听看。”  
  
两个人真的像做贼一样耳朵贴着门，尹净汉耳朵尖，全圆佑竭尽全力只能听到里面一些模糊的碰撞声，还要疑心是不是自己听错了。文俊辉打开门的时候就看见两个人同时一个踉跄，差点跌进房间。  
  
“我们真的几乎同时被吓死。”文俊辉之后和徐明浩说，“净汉和圆佑都以为见了鬼，他们那么盼着我死？”  
  
结局只是文俊辉为了赶论文闭门不出了一周而已。那个被杀的人住在新宿站的另一边，入室抢劫。  
  
所有人都很担忧文俊辉的安全问题，洪知秀和尹净汉尤甚。全圆佑毫不怀疑他们只有四分之三真担忧，四分之一是想顺水推舟把自己推出去。文俊辉似乎也有些触动，一天在学校里碰到，正式向全圆佑提出了同居……不是，是合租申请。  
  
全圆佑只能说：“好啊。”毕竟比起上次的凶杀乌龙还是你把我当兄弟我却想上你的纠结要好一点，再怎么说人也在自己眼前，不会莫名其妙就被杀了——谣传被杀了。  
  
文俊辉很高兴，当天下午就和徐明浩一起出去看房子了。全圆佑回去收拾东西的时候有些抓狂：“为什么，明明是我们合租，怎么他和徐明浩一起出去看房子？”  
  
洪知秀帮他叠衣服：“拜托，下午要上课的也是你。”  
  
“我不管。”全圆佑没好气地说，“我一直没问你们到底为什么要把我赶出去，难道你们真的背着我偷偷睡了？要二人世界了？”  
  
洪知秀很难得只是宽宏大度地笑了一下，全圆佑只觉得越发悲凉，自己搬出去的快乐可以让洪知秀无视这种挑衅。  
  
虽然他们三个人住在一起的时候全圆佑没少拿洪知秀和尹净汉的直男友谊开涮，但他心里知道两个人的确只是关系很好而已。这更像一种同类感应，他无法从那两个人的身上嗅到同类的气息，也是一开始他们会合租的原因之一，这年头很难找到自己直男能坦然接受室友是弯的的人了。  
  
但是文俊辉身上的气息就很暧昧，若即若离，仿佛是这边的又仿佛是那边的。  
  
尹净汉对他说：“把握现在。”  
  
最后租到的是一间有些局促的双人间，好处是离学校很近，自行车就能到，而且房租不贵。虽然有两间房间，但两个人个子都不小，在那个房间里实在回转不过来，文俊辉提议买个上下床，另一间房间改成衣帽间。全圆佑一想到自己以后和文俊辉睡一个房间，脑子里就嗡的一声，然而又没有更好的办法。  
  
结果真的睡在一间房间了，两个人又没有什么进展了。文俊辉有很多论文要写，又有书要翻译，每日忙活到很晚。全圆佑的方向是日本古典文学，天天抱着字典发呆，两个人经常面对面坐在桌子两头，沉默地打字或者翻书。  
  
文俊辉总是比较轻盈灵动，他说可能是因为大学的时候学的主要是结构主义的缘故，和全圆佑这样像是做数学题一样研究叙事学的不一样。文俊辉对于情感和内容的把握很敏锐，而全圆佑对形式的挑剔程度尖刻得与他的性格不符。他们彼此都觉得这样交流学术问题很有趣，夜谈的内容也多是学术精神。文俊辉受他启发，有空也开始看叙事学的书，看到隐含作者哪里就头昏了。  
  
洪知秀听完近乎厥倒过去，尹净汉点评道：“你单身真的不能怪我们。”  
  
“我已经看开了。”全圆佑玩着玻璃杯子，“这样蛮快乐的，快乐就好。”  
  
“从心理叙事学的角度来说，你这已经算是性欲长久得不到满足产生的心理变态了。”洪知秀也不知道是扯淡还是一本正经地说，“不要逃避，加油啊，全小佑！”  
  
最后一句话他是用中文说的，全圆佑听不懂，回去转述给文俊辉，后者笑得小腿抽筋，哀叫着在床上躺得错过了晚饭。全圆佑一个人煮泡面，心里有些怅惘地想，好吧，果然也是直男，都已经说到这个份上了。  
  
他性格太慢，快乐来得慢，感伤也来得慢。有天晚上他们突然开始聊到底是中国人学日语更容易还是韩国人学日语更容易。文俊辉坚持认为是韩国人更容易，全圆佑觉得这简直莫名其妙，他到现在看书还要问文俊辉汉字的意思。  
  
“但是你们语法有加成。”文俊辉指出，“几乎一模一样的。”  
  
“学了点基础的语法之后词汇量才重要，”全圆佑坚持己见，“汉字真是太难了。”  
  
他们争执不下，先用的日语，后面变成韩语，吵着吵着全圆佑又开始说英语。他们原本坐在沙发的两头，文俊辉突然扑上来，一只手捂住了全圆佑的嘴：“我听不懂了，你别说了。”  
  
全圆佑被他压在下面，文俊辉离他那么近，亮晶晶的眼睛和棕色的虹膜都能看得见。他突然恨自己的近视眼，那副横在中间的眼镜让文俊辉的嘴唇没法碰到他的鼻尖。他觉得有些呼吸困难了，挣扎着想要拿开文俊辉的手，文俊辉只当他还要发表大议论，撒娇一样地在他身上扭着，手捂得更紧。  
  
全圆佑心想，真是要死了。那天晚上消退的快乐和迟来的感伤终于叠在一起，他没再和文俊辉说话，默默一个人上了床睡觉了。  
  
第二天碰到徐明浩，就连他都对全圆佑的低落表达了关心。  
  
“哥，”徐明浩很认真地说，“中国有本书叫《庄子》，里面说，不管你拥有多少，你都像没有拥有。因为你所拥有的，和你所没有拥有的比起来，始终只是九牛一毛。拥有不拥有不是重要的，我们都什么也没有。”  
  
全圆佑听得云里雾里，脑子里疑惑这真的是在安慰人吗。  
  
下午又去吃甜品，结果在店里遇到了洪知秀和尹净汉。尹净汉开门见山地问他最近进展，听完和洪知秀都沉默了。  
  
“太惨了你。”他充满同情地这么总结。  
  
洪知秀点点头：“我都想把你介绍给胜澈了。”  
  
全圆佑问：“胜澈是谁？”  
  
尹净汉表情不太自然地干咳了一声：“我们新的室友，呃……取向和你一样。”  
  
行吧，全圆佑觉得自己更悲哀了，赶走一个弯的，收进来一个弯的，搞得半天是因为自己弯得不合他们心意。  
  
“胜澈不错的，”尹净汉像个推销员，“要不要看看照片？和我们同年，长得跟高中生一样。”  
  
“我对年上没兴趣。”  
  
“俊辉不也比你大。”  
  
“我们同年。”  
  
全圆佑解决了自己的蛋糕，顺手结了另外两个人的账就走了。虽然所有事都不是什么大事，但堆在一起就是让他有些茫然。他从小被人说迟钝，反射弧长，快乐也是淡淡的，悲伤也是淡淡的。他钝感地行走在世界上，像个我行我素的树懒。文俊辉轻盈透明，活得像快乐乱飞的虎皮鹦鹉，树懒抬头向上看，等到鹦鹉飞走了才慢慢地开始羡慕。  
  
可能是有点晚了，全圆佑把拎在右手的牛奶换到左手，可能是有点晚了，文俊辉已经习惯了室友兼朋友的他，他也已经习惯了就这样默默自我消化，这时候的改变对谁都不怎么好。他甚至开始考虑要不要假装回去拿东西去偶遇一下崔胜澈。  
  
“哦，圆佑。”结果文俊辉从背后和他搭话，“今天下课那么早吗？”  
  
“晚上的课换了。”  
  
文俊辉突然扳住他的肩膀，两个人在人烟稀少的小路上停下了。文俊辉歪着头打量着他，全圆佑被盯得都有些不自在了，文俊辉说：“是不是心情不好？”  
  
都被看出来了，全圆佑只好说：“嗯。”  
  
“那去喝酒吧。”  
  
全圆佑就这么稀里糊涂地被带到了居酒屋，文俊辉熟门熟路地点了东西。全圆佑要了烧酒，文俊辉喝抹茶啤酒。两个人挤在一团愁肠百结的上班族中间，有些沉默地一杯杯灌。全圆佑只吃了一块蛋糕，空腹喝烧酒有些不舒服，喝了半天都只喝了半瓶，对面文俊辉都已经堆了好多杯子了。  
  
两个人酒量不差，喝了半天都平静无比。直到文俊辉说：“到底为什么不开心呢？”  
  
全圆佑想了想，每件事都鸡毛蒜皮，说出来都会显得无聊，积攒积攒就成了凝滞的低落。他想用沉默掩饰过去，温热的手指却贴上了他的脸颊，文俊辉温柔地问他：“是不是和我有关系？”  
  
全圆佑心里想，结果你什么都知道。  
  
他做梦的时候有想过表白的场景，什么都想过了，就是没想过会是文俊辉捧着他的脸，他在酒精味里面仰着头说：“我喜欢你。”  
  
这件事就算这么完了，文俊辉快乐地去徐明浩家借住了一周，找的理由冠冕堂皇：他要去辅导徐明浩的论文。全圆佑独自一人生活了一周，购买牛奶的次数从四次下降到了两次。他甚至都懒得把牛奶倒到杯子里热，就这样拿了根长吸管喝冰牛奶。韩国人本就习惯吃冰的，热牛奶的只有文俊辉。洪知秀和尹净汉也都是世上罕见的安分守己，平时碰不太到，碰到了也就聊点有的没的。  
  
全圆佑有时候一边写论文也会一边想：这事情就这样了？就这么结束了？他视死如归地出了最后的牌，结果对面掉线了。当然生活不是打牌，他没有任何的立场逼对方陪他打完，不如说文俊辉到现在才离开牌桌已经是给他面子了。能够苛责谁什么呢？似乎什么也做不了了。  
  
一周之后文俊辉又轻盈快乐地回来，临近期末，他大多数时间都把自己关在图书馆，全圆佑喜欢在家里工作，借了书回来看。饿了就吃柜子里两个人轮流补充的杯面，困了就趴在桌子上睡觉。他睡得不安稳，时常做梦。他梦到文俊辉和他对面对坐着，他问文俊辉：“我到底怎么样呢？”  
  
文俊辉说：“你是很好的人。”  
  
他释放出了全身心的失落：“可是我爱你，我只想爱你。”  
  
文俊辉慢慢笑了，可爱地说：“那你可以偷偷爱我。”  
  
全圆佑悠悠醒转，发现文俊辉回来了，正坐在他对面吃杯面。他帮全圆佑理好了摊得到处都是的书，还给他也泡了一杯面。文俊辉对上他的眼神，可爱地笑了。  
  
“你刚刚说了什么吗？”全圆佑问他。  
  
“或许呢。”文俊辉掀开杯面的盖子，热气隔绝了他们的视线。  


  



End file.
